


Don't Leave

by TheJediAshCash



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, He makes everything a joke, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Peter doesn't know how to deal with emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediAshCash/pseuds/TheJediAshCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter will never admit to how badly the events in Cairo shook him. When he starts having nightmares you're there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Because who doesn't love a little Peter angst and comfort! Enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment!

Part of you wonders if the Professor knows. It’s hard not to believe that the most powerful telepath on the planet is ignorant to something in his own school.

You’ve been sneaking into Peter’s bed for almost a month now. It started off as once or twice a week. Late night talks turned into cuddling turned into sleeping. Helping his roommate Kurt with his reading turned into being too lazy to walk to your room on the other side of the mansion, so why not stay in Peter’s bed? Neither Scott nor Kurt complained. Occasionally Scott would tease you, but you were used to it at this point.

There’s an odd bond you share with Peter. You aren’t sure where you stand with him, but either way you’re grateful for what you have.

You roll on your side and look at Peter. His silver hair was disheveled and flopped in his face. A smile graces your lips as you reach forward and brush a few strands off of his face. You frown as your hand comes away damp. Pressing the back of your hand against his skin you felt his forehead. He’s warmer than usual. You know Peter’s abilities make him function at a higher temperature, but this is too warm, almost hot.

His body starts trembling below your hand. Peter’s face contorts displaying pure anguish. His lips press together suppressing a scream.

“Peter!” you whispers.

When you receive no response, you place your hand on his shoulder and gently shake him. His shoulder is covered with the same cold sweat as his forehead.

“Peter! Wake up!”

His body jerks up into a sitting position, eyes wide and chest heaving. He takes in large gulps of air too quickly for his lungs to catch up.

“Hey. Take it slow, follow my breathing. In and out.”

You take his hand and place it on your chest letting him feel your steady heartbeat. His breathing slows and it’s then you notice how tightly he’s gripping his right knee. The same one that Apocalypse shattered two months before.

“Do you want to talk about it?” you ask softly as Scott’s scores echo in the room.

“Talk about what?” he jokes, forcing a smile onto his face.

You see past the smile and sigh. Peter wasn’t going to talk. He’s too proud and behind that pride lies a layer of self doubt.  
“C’mon lie back down.”

Peter looks at you with uncertain eyes but lies back down on his side. You pull the blanket back over him and wrap an arm around him, bringing him closer. Your other hand runs through Peter’s hair as you begin to hum, lulling him back to sleep.

\-----  
It’s the warm sun hitting your face that wakes you up in the morning. Peter lies sleeping, back against your chest. You smile, carefully removing yourself from the bed. There’s two black shirts at the edge of the bed, you grab the smallest one figuring it’s yours.

“Don’t leave.”

It’s barely audible and laced with sleep but you hear it. You slip the shirt on and crawl back into bed. Peter rolls over and lays his head on your chest, wrapping his arms around your waist. You kiss the top of his head and rest against the pillows.

“Never.”


End file.
